Arms of An Angel
by Air Bender Yutakia
Summary: Sora feels there being no point in continuing on. will Sora give up? or will something better yet, someone stop him? SongFic


Arms of An Angel

It was pitch dark as Sora stared out into the grassy fields with a single path down its terrain. "I feel…unfinished," he says as he walks down the path Kairi…where are you? He thought to himself. "I…need you," he said to himself and the empty plains I feel…so lost without her he felt like crying.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for the break that will make it ok  
there's always some reason to feel good enough? And it's hard at the end of the day"

He felt memories come to him like the strike of lighting of Kairi of Riku all of them together again before any of this had happened. Before Riku was taken by darkness before Sora was chosen by the keyblade when they were only children.

Sora felt a small smile creep onto his face he loved his childhood Riku and Kairi were such good friends to have so much excitement, fun, and laughter.

"I need some distraction, oh beautiful release Memories seep from my veins  
they may be empty and weightless, and maybe I'll find some peace tonight"

He then felt a warmth rush over him and he could swear he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. The warmth was so…enchanting he felt the warmth of a love one all around him. He closed his eyes he thought he saw an angel, his angel, Kairi she gently hugged him and he hugged her back. But he did it slowly to make sure she was there and he could feel her and see her.

"In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"

He opened his eyes…he had been returned to the grassy path…alone "I was so close" he said "why do I have to do this? Why couldn't you have chosen someone else? Why couldn't you leave us alone?" he said to the sky.

It's the same thing over and over fight after fight and there is no change…I do what they ask but why can't they give me what I rightfully deserve? It was a good question doing always what was needed always thinking of someone before himself. Why couldn't he get what he deserved? He got nothing in return but more to fight later as they return out of his sight out of his mind

"So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies That you make up for all that you lack"

I want to escape…escape this treachery they call me "hero"…but I would give that title for Kairi I would give it all. "I will come for you Kairi…your not forgotten but being…a "hero" seems to be keeping me away from you" he said to the sky the grass and the path. "Kairi just" he fell to his knees for some reason he didn't feel the strength to stand…the strength to carry on. "I know you probably hate me but please at the least forgive me I was just trying to save you but I could barely do that".

"It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
that brings me to my knees"

"Sora" called a voice he at first just sat on the back of his feet using the keyblade for balance. "Sora please you must hold on" the voice called you could feel the worry within the words. "What's the point? No matter how far I go no matter how hard I try I never reach her". "It was my only goal but then I got mixed up in all this! I never asked for this…I never wanted this". "You mustn't give in" the voice said Sora could hear it drawing closer "please leave me be let me fall I will fall a well-known hero" Sora responded.

The he felt it he felt…the warmth not just any warmth but…Kairi's warmth. He turned to see what he thought…no what he wanted was true it was Kairi his Kairi. She touched his hand to his face and held it there, he was speechless she had left him speechless "Sora…you are not alone".

"In the arms of an Angel, far away from here from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear" You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here".


End file.
